


Ramming

by isabelljaz



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon), Phillip Schofield - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Masterbation, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelljaz/pseuds/isabelljaz
Summary: Suzy Sheep is a very dominant woman, who often daydreams about men she knows. Who knows how this will end? (oh i do cuz i wrote it)





	1. Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> just me taking the mick of a friend :) (sorry any ranboo fans if i traumatised u for the face)  
> i wrote it with a few friends but none of them have ao3 accounts so imma take the credit  
> it should be in paragraphs but when uploaded it i wouldn't work

‘Take this and wash it for me. NOW!’ Suzy screamed at her disobedient “free worker”. She never liked calling them slaves as it made her feel that she was in the wrong after she had learned in school that her family descended from them. Suzy was a rulebreaker, a powerful girl who descended from a long line of proud sheep. She had short, silky white hair that stood on its ends, defying gravity and making her as soft as a pillow. She had looked for someone that could match her vivacious and passionate energy but had never found anyone that had the same… fire as her. ‘Why should I?’ the drunk questioned, slurring his words as he struggled to stand. Zac was still sore from Phillip last night, not realising that Suzy had caught on to his relationship with her uncle. The rough, meaningless sex had left him in so much pain, his arse felt like it had been sawn in half and his eyes stung with the sour taste of Daddy Phil’s explosive cum. Zac was a young boy from a humble family, but he was certainly cocky. He was short (only 5’6), with brown, flowing hair and fair skin. His deep brown eyes enticed all that gazed upon them, inviting them to come with him, and cum in him. He was obsessed with sex, and all things about it. He was submissive when told to be, and dominant when he wanted to. He was so obsessed that he went on ‘My Strange Addiction’ only on TLC, streaming now on Discovery+. He was a nymphomaniac, and nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted most. Despite the fact that he was the height of an elf, a dwarf, or any other short mystical creature, he stood like he was 10 feet tall. But he wasn’t. He was 5’6. Short. He grabbed the dress out of Suzy’s hand and stumbled towards the washing machine, sniffing it as he shuffled along. The sweet smell of her perfume lingered as he shoved it in the washer, regretting his decision to depart with it. Daydreaming, he slowly fell face first into the mouth of clothes, crawling his way in as if it were a tunnel in a children’s softplay. The further in he got, the harder it was to get out until he was completely stuck. He snapped out of his trance and tried to struggle his way out and failed, bunda hanging out, ready to be used. ‘Suzy!’ he called, trying to get her attention to help him out. ‘Suzy! I’m stuck!’. He began groaning with frustration, sexual and emotional, as Suzy came walking over, to see Zac waist deep in a mountain of her lacy underwear, arse arched up high begging for a pegging. She laughed at him, humiliating the drunk and making him blush as red as his tender cheeks had been the previous night. ‘Oh kitten, this is what happens when you’re a pervert.’, she teased, stroking up his legs as he leant over. Whispering ‘I’ll show you what happens when you’re a naughty boy’ as her fingers got closer and closer to his hole. He began squirming with excitement, before she suddenly pulled away. ‘Naughty boys get nothing’ she whispered into his ear as she winked, and aggressively pulled him out of the pile. ‘Now get washing big boy’. Full of sexual frustration, he eased his way out, scraping the sides of his abdomen, leaving him in so much pain. Blood dripped down his sides, ruining his casual fit, sobering him up. Holding his waist to try to keep the blood in, Zac shuffled towards the pantry and to the spirits cupboard, knowing full well that he would get a right beating for this. He slowly reached in, trying not to alarm Suzy, and grabbed the closest bottle. Single malt whiskey. He quickly took a swig to help with the pain and then just poured it over himself, screaming as he did so. The pain was so excruciating that he could be heard from a mile away. Suzy came running down the stairs as fast as she could to see Zac covered in blood with an empty bottle in his hand. She tended to his wounds to ensure that he wasn’t going to need further medical attention as she knew that she wasn’t going to pay for that, treating him differently to before. After having lost so much blood, Zac fell unconscious, flopped over Suzy’s bed after having been dragged up there and cared for. As he started to fade into black, as he fell unconscious, he heard the familiar, sweet and harmonious singing of Suzy playing the new episode of MissKarenEnglishTeacher/ThatVeganTeacher, allowing him to rest, knowing he’d be safe.


	2. OOP-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still out here making fun of a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FB is one of the other writers but she don't like suzy - shade

Zac drifted off, or so it seemed. He was a raging alcoholic and had lost so much blood since his childhood that he didn’t even worry. His eyes were closed but he was active, faking his incapacitative state so he could get what he wanted. Sex with Suzy. Zac wasn’t the only cunning one in the room, though, as Suzy slipped out and returned in an outfit that made Zac’s bussy tingle with excitement. Her bra clasp was undone and she was donning a tight black lycra. He studied the curves of her tender, strong cheeks, pressed up against black garments. His bussy tingled, as he gazed upon her bulging flesh, with him bulging too, his body pressing up hard against his shorts, with moist and slightly sticky clear liquid dribbling out of the tip of his firm cock, staining his shorts. He stared in awe, his dick ready to stab into the delicate, tender pussy.  
Suzy caught Zac looking, and before he could close his eyes she winked at him, drifting towards him and noticed his bulging shorts. Without words, she went down to his shorts and put her fingers on his dick. She felt how large and hard it was, and how it was just begging to cum, so she started to slide her fingers up and down the long shaft over his shorts, pausing to rub up and down his soggy tip, before she decided to just do it and pulled his shorts (no underwear, he was too poor) down, making his firm dick bounce up and down as she commenced her exclusive unboxing. His clear, sticky dick juice (not cum yet) splattered over her face, which annoyed Suzy a little but she had his dick in her hands so she just ignored it. Her delicate hands started to stroke up and down his long, wide, thick and warm shaft, as she paused at his foreskin which stretched over the tip of his cock, and played with it, before repeating, over and over and over. Zac felt his cheeks get more red than the tip of his penis, and his face turned hot, as she grabbed his stiff cock and pointed it towards him as he let out a deep moan, finally releasing and shooting straight onto his face, as his balls tightened, releasing a barrage of cum all over him, and even a little into his mouth. ‘That was me being nice. Don’t expect these handjobs again.’ Suzy whispered into his ear, before leaving to get changed again. As Zac limped away, Suzy became very frustrated at not receiving anything herself, and began daydreaming about her past partners and experiences. She began fantasising about her uncle Phillip and the way he would throw her onto the bed, and energetically smash her, and when the time came, he would fill her up with his huge cock. The harder Phillip pounded in her head, the harder she touched herself. She came loudly as she remembered him stuffing her full of his warm cum, squirting over the sweaty bed sheets. As Suzy got changed, someone outside threw a bottle at her, cutting some of her wool off. She was shaded by someone called… FB?


	3. Zac with Phillip? Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac fucks Phillip and loves it

Zac stripped down ready to clamber into his warm cosy bed. His bed, still warm from his alone time prior. The heat from the duvet warmed his dick to the touch, sending a tingle of pleasure down his body. His mind drifted into a calm and settling sleep; shadows danced around his room as he fell into a restful slumber. His eyes stirred waking from his slumber, he felt a wet smooth sensation glide across his hard dick. The speed increased, the quick up and down motions pressing up against his tender notes body. It kept going, faster and faster, the pleasure overwhelming his body, sending a tingle from his tip up his body, down his long slender arms, exiting his fingers.  
A sudden rush of pleasure shot through his body, his muscles clenched tight as a gush of white cum was spurted out, he lay still enjoying the pleasure until he rose up and looked into the eyes of his man, Phillip, Suzy’s uncle, stared back into his eyes. A smile crept across Zac’s face, he rose from his bed. He pushed Phillip down onto the soft springy bed, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Lying face down on the sheets, Philip suddenly experienced a rush of pain and pleasure as Zac shoved his long meaty dick deep into Philips ass. He pulled out gently before hastily ramming it back into Philip causing a small gasp to be let out of Philip’s mouth. In and out, the constant repetitive motion, going faster and deeper into Philip’s tender, tight hole. Zac let out a short sharp cry of pleasure before he slowed. Gently pushing into Philip, his thick cum trickled out of Philip. Philip reached down and scooped up some of Zac’s cum before shoving it back into his ass in a cry of joy licking the rest from his fingers. Zac, exhausted by the constant onslaught, lay down on the bed. He made a grave mistake, he left his virgin ass exposed to Philip. Philip rose up and beat his dick a few times before positioning Zac like a dog. Philip had been practicing a new position, and this was his first debut. He slowly rested his soggy cock on Zac’s ass. He put one hand on Zac’s legs and one on his cock. Philip rammed his long shaft into Zac as he screamed out. The constant sound of meat slapping meat while one steady hand reached for Zac and started to jack him off.  
The amount of pleasure Zac felt overwhelmed him, Philip’s skillful hand work and his sword wielding made Zac cry out as Philip proceeded to get a firmer grip on Zac’s chunky cock until both men gushed out. Zac’s cum drenched the bed and Philip’s went deep into Zac leaving them both overwhelmed by the strong pleasure they both felt. Still persisting, Zac brandished Betsie, a beautiful golden Unicorn that Zac’s sister has owned since a child, he brandished it from under his sisters bed. He reached round Phillip and penetrated him with the horn of Betsie, he continued to shove Betsie in and out for 5 long minutes until, out of nowhere, Philip came, Zac caught his cum on Betsie and then together, they licked her clean, before putting her back under his sisters bed.


End file.
